Although various user interfaces have been developed to enable users to access the content of data warehouses (for example, OLAP systems), through server systems, many such systems experience significant drawbacks. All of these systems require that the user connect via a computer system to the server system to initiate reports and view the contents of the reports.
These and other drawbacks exist with current OLAP interface systems.